Harrys 5Schuljahr
by BekifftesKamel
Summary: viel Aktion, romance usw.,die ersten Chapter sind von Fin,die ich hochlade, weil sie nicht mehr weiterschreibt
1. Ein Geheimnisvolles Geschenk

.Kapitel: Ein geheimnisvolles Geschenk Es war ein klarer Samstagmorgen, die Sonne tauchte gerade den friedlich schlafenden Ligusterweg in ihr rotes Licht, als man einen fast 15-jährigen Jungen mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren am Fenster des Hauses mit der Nr. 4 sehen konnte...  
  
Ernst blickte Harry aus dem Fenster. 'Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, warum immer ich?' Seit Harry aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte er so gut wie noch keine Nacht richtig durchgeschlafen. Zu sehr quälten ihn die Träume von Voldemorts Rückkehr, an der er im seinem 4. Jahr auf Hogwarts beiwohnen musste. Zu sehr quälten ihn die Schuldgefühle an Cedrics Tod, als dass er ruhig hätte schlafen können! 'Was will er nur von mir, warum will er mich immer wieder töten?' 'Weil du ihn besiegt hast, als du ein Baby warst!' antwortete ihm seine innere Stimme. 'Weil du ihm entkommen bist!' 'Ja, aber warum wollte er mich töten, als ich ein Kind war?' Auf diese Frage konnte selbst sein Unterbewusstsein keine Antwort geben...'Ob ich es je erfahren werde?'...  
  
Am Abend des selben Tages: Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch, über einem Pergament gebeugt, und versuchte sich an die Zaubertrankzutaten für einen Vergessenstrank zu erinnern. Professor Snape hatte ihnen mal wieder einen ewig langen Aufsatz über die Ferien aufgegeben. Plötzlich klopfte etwas an sein Fenster, und als Harry es aufmachte flogen zwei Eulen ins Zimmer. Eine davon war seine Schneeeule Hedwig, die er zu seinem 11. Geburtstag von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, bekommen hatte. Die andere Eule hatte Harry noch nie gesehen umso begieriger war er darauf zu erfahren, wer ihm jene geschickt hatte, ging er zu ihr und nahm ihr als erstes den Brief ab, was ein beleidigtes Klacken von Hedwig zur Folge hatte. "Keine Angst Hedwig, deinen Brief will ich natürlich auch lesen!" Er legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und nahm nun auch seiner Eule den Brief ab. Der Schrift nach zu urteilen war der Brief von Hermine, seiner besten Freundin. Schnell versorgte er Hedwig noch mit einem Eulenkecks und wand sich dann an den ersten Brief zu. Mit blauer Tinte war sein Name auf dem Umschlag geschrieben, und als er den Brief öffnete, fiel im als erstes die saubere Schrift auf, mit der der Brief geschrieben worden war.  
  
Lieber Harry, Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen auf dem Laufenden halten, was hier in der Zauberwelt so passiert, und damit meine ich nicht den neusten Klatsch! Wie am Anfang glaubt Fudge immer noch nicht an die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort, oder er ist selbst schon ein Mitglied der Todesesser! Zuzutrauen wär's ihm! Von Dumbledore soll ich dir übrigens ausrichten, dass du diese Ferien leider nicht zu den Weasleys kannst, es hat etwas mit deiner Sicherheit vor Voldemort zu tun, also halte dich bitte daran. Ich soll dich übrigens noch von jemand anderem grüßen, rat mal von wem! Genau, richtig geraten, Tatze ist hier bei mir, doch leider muss er bald wieder abreisen (Auftrag von Dumbledore!). Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten, Remus Lupin  
  
'Was Sirius jetzt wohl wieder machen muss?' Harry legte das Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch und nahm nun Hermines Brief in die Hand. Behände öffnete er den Brief.  
  
Hi Harry! Wie geht's dir denn? Ich bin gerade mit meinen Eltern in Bulgarien und besuche Viktor Krum. Hier ist es ziemlich schön, aber ich freue mich auch wieder auf Hogwarts! Hast du was von Ron gehört? Seit ich ihm geschrieben hab, wo ich bin, ist er, glaub ich, beleidigt. Das konnte sich Harry gut vorstellen, schließlich war Ron ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Krum, auch wenn er es nicht zugab. Na ja, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen! Pass bitte gut auf dich auf, wir sehen uns am 1.September, Hermine  
  
Harry legte das Blatt zu Lupins Brief und angelte sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder vom Tisch.  
  
Hi Hermine, mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Grüß Krum von mir! Ich werd mal mit Ron reden/schreiben und ihn fragen, was er denn hat (obwohl Harry das schon längst wusste) Wir sehen uns, Harry  
  
Hedwig, die ihn schon beobachtet hatte, flog nun zu Harry und lies sich den Brief ans Bein binden. "Bring den bitte zu Hermine" Hedwig schuhute noch einmal, und flog dann aus dem Fenster. Harry sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, als plötzlich Tante Petunia schrie, dass er zum Essen kommen solle...  
  
Auch die restlichen Tage verbrachte Harry mit den Hausaufgabe, wenn er nicht gerade irgendeine Aufgabe im Haus zu erledigen hatte. Nebenbei las er noch ein paar Bücher über Flüche, welche Hermine ihm ausgeliehen hatte. 'Noch mal mach ich es dir nicht so leicht mich zu kriegen, Voldemort!' So auch jetzt. Er lag in seinem Bett, ein Buch in den Händen, und versuchte sich alle möglichen Flüche zu merken, als es mal wieder am Fenster klopfte. "Pig!" Harry beeilte sich Rons Eule ins Zimmer zu lassen. Aufgeregt flatterte Pig durchs Zimmer, und nur durch seine Übung als Sucher schaffte Harry es, den kleinen Kauz zu fangen. Diesen störte das jedoch nicht weiter, und so fiepte er nun in Harry's Hand fröhlich weiter. Es verlangte einige Anstrengungen, bis Harry den Brief von Pig's Bein gebunden hatte.  
  
Hi Harry! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!! Geburtstag? Harry sah schnell zu seinem selbstgebastelten Kalender. Stimmt, er hatte heute Geburtstag, doch das hatte er völlig vergessen (könnte mir nie passieren, ich hüpf ja jetzt schon durchs Haus, weil ich nächsten Samstag Geburtstag hab...) Dein Geschenk bekommst du, wenn wir uns im Hogwartsexpress sehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Pig es tragen könnte! Hast du das von Hermine schon gehört? Die ist einfach so bei Krum!  
  
Man konnte Ron's Eifersucht schon fast spüren!  
  
Soll sie halt, ist mir ja eigentlich auch egal! Wie kommst du eigentlich nach King Cross? Und in die Winkelgasse? Schreib zurück, Ron  
  
Gute Frage. Bis jetzt war Harry immer mit den Weasley's oder den Fahrenden Ritter in die Winkelgasse gekommen, aber beides schied nun aus, da er den Ligusterweg ja nicht verlassen sollte. Und dass Onkel Vernon ihn fuhr schied wohl auch aus, da dieser sich immer nur knapp dazu überreden lies, ihn überhaupt nach King Cross zu fahren, aber dass er Harry auch noch zum Einkaufen fahren sollte, das würde er wohl nie machen! Gerade als Harry über dieses Problem nachdachte, flog auf einmal eine große, graue Eule durchs offene Fenster und schmiss einen Brief auf sein Bett. Sofort öffnete Harry den Brief:  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledor (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz.,Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer) Sehr geehrter Mister Potter, Wie jedes Jahr fährt Ihr Zug nach Hogwarts am 1. September auf Gleis 9 3/4. Beigelegt ist auch eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Außerdem möchten wir Sie bitten sich nicht außerhalb des Ligusterweges aufzuhalten. Am 30. August wird Hagrid Sie abholen um mit ihnen Ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen. Alles weitere erfahren Sie von ihm. Weiter möchten wir sie fragen, ob sie dazu bereit wären, Verstrauensschüler für Gryffindor zu werden. Schicken sie uns bis 1. September bitte ihre Antwort. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretende Schulleiterin) PS: Ich und Professor Dumbledore wünschen ihnen einen schönen Geburtstag.  
  
'Okay, die Frage wie ich zur Winkelgasse komme ist jetzt auch geklärt.' Harry legte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch (seine Briefablage *fg*) und schrieb auf ein leeres Stück Pergament:  
  
Hi Ron, Danke für die Grüße! Ich werd am 30. August von Hagrid abgeholt und fahr mit ihm in die Winkelgasse. Vielleicht können wir uns dort treffen? Bis bald, Harry  
  
Von Hermine schrieb Harry jetzt lieber nichts, sonst wäre er noch in Gefahr gelaufen, dass ihm Ron auch beleidigt ist, wenn er zu Hermine hält. Im Grunde konnte Harry die Beiden nicht verstehen. Das sie sich sehr mochten wusste schon so gut wie jeder, aber eingestehen wollten sie es sich natürlich nicht. Nein was taten sie, sie stritten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit. (was sich liebt das neckt sich, würde ich sagen!) Im Gedanken noch bei seinen Freunden, bemerkte Harry gar nicht die andere Eule, die durch das offene Fenster geflogen war, und nun auf seinem Bett saß. Erst als sie sich durch ein lautes Klacken bemerkbar gemacht hatte, nahm Harry ihr den Brief ab, und begann zu lesen...  
  
Lieber Harry, also erst einmal alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe das dich die Muggel in Ruhe lassen, wenn nicht, sag ihnen einfach, dass dein verbrecherischer Onkel kommt und sie in Fledermäuse verwandelt, wenn sie dich nicht ihn Ruhe lassen! Mein Geschenk hab' ich beigelegt, ich dacht mir, dass es dich vielleicht interessiert! Sirius  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry ein kleines Packet, das noch auf seinem Bett lag. Schnell packte er es aus und zum Vorschein kam ein kleines, in Leder eingebundenes Buch - 'Merlin, einer der größten Zauberer'. Als Harry das Buch aufklappte sah er die Zeichnung eines älteren Zauberers. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang und hatte weißes Haar, welches ihm ungefähr bis zu den Schultern ging. Die grünen Augen schienen ihn förmlich anzublinzeln, und aus irgendeinem, ihm unbekannten Drang berührte Harry die Zeichnung. Kaum hatte er dies getan begann sich das Zimmer um ihn herum zu drehen und er wurde in das Bild hineingezogen... 


	2. Das Geheimnis

Kapitel 2: Das Geheimnis Als das Drehen aufgehört hatte, stand Harry nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer, sondern in einem kleinen, düsteren Raum. Er hatte keine Fenster, und die Wände und der Boden waren nur aus Stein. 'Wo bin ich?' Die Kammer schien keinen Ein- oder Ausgang zu haben, außer einer kleine, unscheinbar wirkenden Tür, welche sich zu Harry's rechten befand. Er ging auf die Tür zu, und drückte die Türklinke langsam hinunter. "Komm ruhig rein!" Die Stimme kam aus dem Raum, dessen Tür er gerade öffnete. Vorsichtig machte Harry die Tür ganz auf, und späte in den Raum, dessen Wände in einem hellen Blau gestrichen waren. Auch der Fußboden und die Decke wurden in blau gehalten, wenn auch in einem bisschen dunklerem. "Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht!" In der Mittel des Raums stand ein großer, alt aussehender Tische, an dessen Ende ein älterer Zauberer saß. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass es der gleiche Zauberer wie auf dem Bild war. Harry war baff: "Merlin?" "In voller Lebensgröße!" Der Alte Mann schien sehr zum Scherzen aufgelegt, und Harry, der noch immer an der Tür stand wagte sich nun doch langsam in den Raum. "Komm, setzt dich!" "Ja aber-" "Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären, jetzt setzt dich aber erst mal!" Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der gerade am Tisch erschienen war. "Erst mal: Nein, du träumst nicht, du befindest dich hier wirklich im Buch, aber keine Angst, während du hier bist bleibt die Zeit in deiner Welt stehen. Also kannst du hier bleiben, so lange du möchtest!" "Ja aber, was mach ich hier?" Harry konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich in einem Buch befand, denn das war selbst für die Zaubererwelt ziemlich selten. "Kannst du dich noch an das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle erinnern?" "Ja, aber woher-" "Das Tagebuch war eine Erinnerung, und so etwas in der Art ist das hier auch. Es ist die Erinnerung von Merlin, und ich bin ein Abbild seiner Selbst." "Und was mach ich dann hier?" "Harry, hast du dich nie gewundert, warum es dir immer möglich war Voldemort zu entkommen? Warum deine Eltern, und besonders deine Mutter so gute Magier waren?" "Ich dachte, dass sie einfach Talent hatten?" "Auf deinen Vater trifft das auch zu, aber deine Mutter hatte die Magie im Blut. Sie, und du auch sind nämlich Nachfahren von mir. Harry James Potter, du bist der Erbe des Merlin!" Jetzt war Harry erstrecht baff. "Ich, aber wie..." "Ich weis Harry, das ist jetzt alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal, aber du wirst das schon noch verstehen!" "Ist das, ist das der Grund warum Voldemort mich umbringen will/wollte?" "Nein, denn keiner weis, dass du mein Erbe bist, nicht einmal deine Mutter wusste es." "Meine Mutter auch nicht, ich dachte sie war auch eine Nachkommin von dir?!" "War sie auch, aber niemand weis, dass es noch Nachkommen von mir gibt, es hieß eigentlich, das meine Familie mit mir ausgestorben ist." "Aber das ist sie nicht?" "Nein, ich hatte noch einen Sohn, und durch ihn wurde die Familie Merlin weitergeführt. Du heißt zwar Potter, und das bist du zum Teil auch, aber du hast auch mein Blut in dir! Ich möchte dass du ein wenig bei mir bleibst, damit ich dich lehren kann, mit deinen Kräften umzugehen!" "Meinen Kräften?" "Ja, da du jetzt 15 Jahre alt bist zeigen sich bei dir neue Kräfte, neue Eigenschaften-" "War das bei meiner Mutter auch so?" "Nein, deine Mutter hatte zwar außerordentliches Talent in Sachen Magie, aber sie hatte keine außergewöhnlichen Kräfte." "Und wieso hab ich dann welche?" Einerseits war Harry die ganze Sachen irgendwie unheimlich, aber andererseits wusste er aus irgendeinem Grund, dass er Merlin vertrauen konnte. "Nun ja, bei dir ist das anders, du hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" "Eine Aufgabe?" "Ja, Voldemort, nur du kannst ihn aufhalten! Jetzt haben wir aber genug geredet, du bist bestimmt müde, komm!"  
  
"Eine Frage noch!" "Jaah?" "Was sind das für Fähigkeiten?" "Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, komm jetzt!" Merlin führte Harry zu einer Tür, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand. Als er sie öffnete gab sie den Blick auf einen großen, in rot und gold eingerichteten Raum frei. "Das ist dein Zimmer, solange du hier bleibst. Die Tür dort drüben führt ins Bad und in dem Schrank dort sind Anziehsachen. Schlaf gut!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, wie müde er doch eigentlich war. Merlin ging aus dem Zimmer und Harry sah sich erst einmal um: In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch und auch sonst hatte das Zimmer alles, was man sich Wünschte. In der linken Ecke (von der Tür aus gesehen) befand sich ein großes Himmelbett, neben dem ein Nachtkästchen stand. "Mein Zauberstab!" Harry eilte zu dem Kästchen, und tatsächlich, darauf lag sein Zauberstab! Einigermaßen beruhigt ging Harry zu Bett, mit dem Gedanken, dass ein bisschen Sonderunterricht nicht schaden könnte...  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er erst nicht, wo er sich befand. Erst als er sich genauer im Raum umgesehen hatte, fielen ihm die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages ein. Schnell stieg er aus dem Bett, suchte sich aus dem Schrank einen dunkelgrünen Umhang (Umhänge in allen Farben, wie für ihn gemacht) mit passender Muggelkleidung raus und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Auch hier waren die Hauptfarben rot und gold. Der Raum war riesig, und es gab alles mögliche, was man sich in einem Bad nur wünschen konnte! Doch Harry achtete nicht sonderlich auf die Inneneinrichtung, er wollte unbedingt mehr über Merlin und sich selbst erfahren, also schlüpfte er schnell in seine Klamotten und eilte dann in Richtung Speisesaal, wie er den Raum in dem er Merlin das erste Mal angetroffen hatte, insgeheim nannte.  
  
Dieser Name schien auch zu passen, denn als Harry durch die Tür in den Saal trat, standen schon alle möglichen Speisen und Getränke auf dem Tisch. "Guten Morgen Harry, und hast du gut geschlafen?" "Ja, danke der Nachfrage." " Du hast bestimmt schon Hunger, setzt dich doch zu mir, und wir frühstücken zusammen, ja?" Harry setzte sich zu Merlin, der ihm gleich alle möglichen Sachen auf den Teller lud. Nach dem Essen konnte Harry seine Neugier aber nicht länger bändigen. "Ähm...Mister Merlin-" "Nenn mich einfach nur Merlin!" "OK, Merlin, ähm, was genau sind das denn für Kräfte, und warum hab ich sie früher nie bemerkt?" "Ah, wie ich sehe, lässt du dich nicht beirren. Nun ja, besitzen tust du diese Kräfte zwar schon seit deiner Geburt, aber sie werden erst durch das nennen wir es mal Training bei mir freigesetzt. Deswegen kamen sie bei deiner Mutter nie zum Vorschein. Sag mir Harry, was weist du über die alte Magie?" "Nun ja, nicht viel. Es heißt, dass alte, besonders mächtige Magier ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten, und dass sie besondere Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Parselmund besaßen." "Ja das ist richtig, es gab aber noch einige andere Dinge. Einige Hexen und Zauberer meiner Zeit konnten durch Händeauflegen heilen, und andere konnten mit Tieren sprechen. Du vereinigst einige der mächtigsten Fähigkeiten der damaligen Zeit in dir." "Und welche?" "Das wirst du alles beim Training herausfinden!" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln formte sich um Merlins Mund. "Komm! Folge mir!"  
  
Merlin ging zu einer weiteren Tür, öffnete sie, und trat zur Seite, damit Harry als erster in den dahinterliegenden Raum treten konnte. "Wow!" 'Wow' wer genau der richtige Ausdruck. Das ganze Zimmer bestand aus zwei Abschnitten. Ein riesiges Labor in der einen Ecke und der Rest des Zimmers wahr wohl zum Üben gedacht. Am Rand stand ein Tisch, auf dem einige merkwürdige Dinge lagen. "Dann wollen wir mal beginnen!" Merlin schob Harry durch die Tür in das Zimmer und dirigierte ihn zu dem Tisch. "Zaubersprüche und Flüche können warten, zuerst wollen wir deine Art zu Zaubern ein wenig auffrischen. Zeig mal was du so an Flüchen kannst!" Harry kramte seinen Zauberstab heraus..."Stupor" Der Fluch flog auf Merlin zu, löste sich aber durch eine einfache Handbewegung von Merlin auf. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" Harry schien entsetzt, zwar hätte er Merlin auf jedem Fall zugetraut, dass dieser den Fluch blockt, aber dass er ihn ohne Zauberstab blockte, das erschreckte ihn schon irgendwie! "Das ist auch eine deiner Fähigkeiten, Harry. Das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab erfordert vielleicht ein bisschen Übung, aber ich bin mir sicher dass du das schnell hinkriegst! Beginnen wir mit etwas leichtem..." Merlin nahm einen Apfel vom Tisch und legte ihn auf den Boden. "Harry, ich möchte, dass du versuchst den Apfel in eine Orange zu verwandeln-" Harry begann schon seinen Stab zu schwingen... " Nein Harry, ohne Zauberstab!" Harry sah entsetzt zu Merlin.  
  
"Harry, du musst auf deine Kräfte vertrauen. Stell dir einfach vor, wie er sich verändert und übertrage deinen Willen auf ihn." Merlin nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. "Konzentriere dich einfach!" 'Einen Versuch ist es wert' Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich den Apfel vor wie er sich langsam umwandelte. 'Orange!' In seinen Gedanken wurde der Apfel orange und bekam eine andere Haut. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen: Vor ihm lag der Apfel, genauso wie er Anfang gewesen war. "Das war nicht schlecht!" Merlin schmunzelte schon wieder. "Ja aber, er ist doch gar nicht verändert!" "Doch, dass ist er. Während du die Augen geschlossen hattest, ist er kurz eine Orange gewesen, als deine Konzentration jedoch nachgelassen hat, hat er sich wieder zurückverwandelt. Probier' es gleich noch mal!" Harry übte und übte, und nach einiger Zeit, schaffte er es sogar, den Apfel in eine Orange zu verwandeln. Zwar war das Aussehen dieser 'Orange' nicht gerade toll, aber Merlin schien sehr stolz auf ihn zu sein. "Du machst dich gut Harry, aber ich würde sagen, für heute ist es genug!" Die Beiden verließen den Übungsraum und gingen zurück in den Speiseraum. "Wenn du willst, kannst du bis es Essen gibt noch ein wenig in dein Zimmer gehen, oder in die Bibliothek, diese Tür hier." Merlin deutete auf eine weitere Tür im Raum und verschwand dann plötzlich. "Oh..." Noch ein wenig erschrocken über Merlins Verschwinden, ging Harry in die Bücherei. Der Ausdruck Bücherei war wohl ein wenig untertrieben, denn Harry hätte schwören können, dass alle Bücher der Welt in diesem Raum vereint waren. Langsam ging er an den verschiedenen Regalen vorbei und las die Titel von den Buchrücken ab. Unter den Büchern waren einige Exemplaren, die Harry schon kannte, aber andere wiederum wahren ihm völlig fremd. 'Schlangen, das Zeichen des Bösen?' 'Gefährliche Gifte' und noch viele andere Namen trugen die Bücher. Einige waren sogar in anderen Sprache geschrieben. Ein altes Buch stach Harry besonders ins Auge: 'Zauberstabloses Zaubern' Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Buch aus dem Regal und trug es zu einem der Tische, die an der Wand des Raumes standen, um es zu lesen'  
  
...das Zauber ohne Zauberstab, ist eine wenig verbreitete Gabe. Es erfordert hohe Konzentration und ein starkes Selbstvertrauen. Nur wer magische, wie auch seelische Stärke zeigt, wird diese Kraft zu gebrauchen wissen...'  
  
Das Buch war sehr interessant und Harry vergaß beim Lesen völlig die Zeit. "Ich würde sagen, du isst jetzt auch mal was, wenn du willst, kannst du das Buch nachher mit in dein Zimmer nehmen!" Merlin stand, schmunzelnd über das erschrockenen Gesicht Harry's, an der Tür. "Komme schon!" Schnell, da er einen gewaltigen Hunger hatte, stand er auf, und folgte Merlin in den Speisesaal, wo auch schon ein richtiges Festmahl auf ihn wartete.  
  
Nach dem Essen, begab sich Harry samt Buch auf sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich in einen bequemen Sessel nahe des Kamins und fuhr mit dem Lesen fort. Anscheinend hatte der Autor auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern können, denn er wusste viel darüber. '...Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet haben meist Schwierigkeiten mit der Genauigkeit eines Zaubers. Ihnen kann man nur raten, sich besser zu konzentrieren und an ihren Erfolg zu glauben...' 'Ich muss mich also besser konzentrieren? Probieren wir es gleich mal aus!' Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er nahm eine Kerze und stellte sie in die Mitte der Schreibfläche. 'Also, in was will ich sie verwandeln?...ah, ich weis!' Harry schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie das Äußere der Kerze hart und durchsichtig wurde. 'OK, der Anfang wär' gemacht...' Nun ließ er im Gedanken das restliche Wachs samt Docht flüssig werden und sich orange färben. 'Jetzt müsste es eigentlich geklappt haben...' Noch einmal rief sich Harry das Endbild vor die Augen, und als er sie öffnete..."Wow!"  
  
Auf dem Schreibtisch stand tatsächlich ein Glas mit Kürbissaft. Harry nahm einen Schluck vom Saft, spuckte ihn jedoch gleich wieder aus. "Urg, das schmeckt ja total nach Wachs..." "Tja Harry, es reicht nicht immer, nur das Äußere zu verändern. Es mag zwar jetzt wie Kürbissaft aussehen, aber es ist immer noch Wachs!" Erschrocken drehte sich Harry herum. Merlin stand an der Tür und sah amüsiert auf Harry herab. "Wenn du dir etwas zu Essen, oder zu Trinken zaubern willst, musst du immer beachten, dass es auch schmecken soll!" "Oh-" "Aber ich bin stolz auf dich, du hast die Verwandlung gut hinbekommen, jetzt solltest du aber wirklich ins Bett gehen, üben tun wir morgen wieder, okay?" "Ja, gute Nacht!" "Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Harry!" Merlin verwand wieder aus dem Zimmer und Harry ging zu Bett... 


	3. Lehrzeit

Lehrzeit Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, roch es schon nach Gebäck und Kakao. Schnell verschwand Harry im Bad und machte sich fertig. Als er in den Speisesaal trat, saß am Tisch schon ein gutgelaunter Merlin, und Harry wunderte sich, ob Merlin überhaupt mal schlecht gelaunt war. "Was machen wir heute?" Er setzte sich neben Merlin an den Tisch und begann, sich ein Brötchen mit Butter zu beschmieren. "Wir werden sehen, wie weit wir heute mit den Verwandlungen ohne Zauberstab kommen. Vielleicht können wir dann noch mit einfachen Zaubersprüchen anfangen..."  
  
Die Beiden frühstückten noch fertig und begaben sich danach wieder in den Übungsraum. "Okay Harry, ich möchte, dass du jetzt diesen Apfel wieder in eine Orange verwandelst, sie soll aber auch wie eine Orange schmecken!" 'Uff, dann wollen wir mal!' Wie bei seinen anderen Verwandlungen konzentrierte Harry sich ganz stark, lies diesmal aber die Augen offen.  
  
Und tatsächlich, langsam aber sicher nahm der Apfel die Gestalt einer Orange an. 'und jetzt der Geschmack' Harry versuchte sich den Geschmack einer Orange ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und ihn auf die Orange zu übertragen. "Fertig?" "Ja, glaub schon..." Merlin nahm die Orange in die Hand und schälte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand ab. "Dann wollen wir mal probieren, du zuerst!" Er hielt Harry ein Stück hin. Harry nahm es und biss zögerlich ab. "Mm, lecker!" Merlin hatte auch abgebissen und schien von dem Ergebnis begeistert. "Also ich weis nich' ..." "Doch Harry, ich finde sie schmeckt gut, es ist zwar noch ein wenig Apfelgeschmack dabei, aber das schmeckt ja gerade so gut!"  
  
Verdutzt sah Harry Merlin an. "Findest du?!" "Ja, aber lass es uns noch mal probieren!" Er legte einen weiteren Apfel auf den Tisch und Harry verwandelte ihn wieder. Dieses Mal schmeckte die Orange sogar wie eine Orange. "Sehr gut Harry! Und jetzt verwandle es bitte mal in etwas größeres...sagen wir mal in eine Melone!" Harry versuchte es, und hatte danach eine richtige Melone, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie immer noch die Größe einer Orange hatte.  
  
"Das bekommst du auch noch hin, ich würde aber sagen, mit Verwandlungen reicht es für heute. Probieren wir mal was anderes: Lass die Melone schweben!" Harry konzentrierte sich...'Wingardium Leviosa' Die Melone begann zu schweben, fiel aber nach einigen Metern wieder herunter und zerplatzte. "Oh..." "Ach, das macht nichts!"  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung entsorgte Merlin die Melonenreste. "Das war nicht schlecht, du muss aber auch die Landung mit einbeziehen." Er grinste. "Versuchs gleich noch mal." Eine weitere Melone erschien vor Harry und dieser brachte sie wirklich zum schweben. "Und jetzt die Landung!" 'ok, vorsichtig runtergehen...' Und wirklich, die Melone schwebte langsam zu Boden. "Sehr gut! Du machst dich besser als ich gedacht hätte. Jetzt machen wir aber erst mal 'ne Pause."  
  
Verstohlen zwinkerte Merlin Harry an und verschwand dann. Harry ging derweilen in sein Zimmer und übte das Schweben von Gegenständen (natürlich ohne Stab!)...  
  
Auch die nächsten Tage übten die Beiden einfachere Zaubersprüche ohne Zauberstab und Harry macht sich gar nicht so schlecht. Nur beim Lumos- Zauber hatte er einige Probleme. "Wie soll ich das machen, normaler Weise ist das Licht ja an meinem Zauberstab?!" "Nun ja, wenn es klappt dann hast du eine leuchtende Kugel in der Hand, etwa so." Und Merlin hatte wirklich so eine Kugel in der Hand.  
  
"Und wie soll ich das machen?" "Du musst dir eine große Helligkeit vorstellen, und diese in deiner Hand bündeln. Nur so klappt es! Versuch es noch mal!" Harry probierte und probierte es, aber der Zauber wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Als Merlin sah, dass Harry schon am Verzweifeln war, meinte er:"Mach dir nichts daraus, das bekommen wir auch noch hin! Für heute reicht's aber, komm wir gehen Essen."  
  
Nach dem Essen verschwand Merlin, wie immer und Harry ging auf sein Zimmer. Dort übte er weiter den Lumos-Zauber, schaffte aber außer einem sehr schwachen Leuchten, das von seiner Hand ausging nichts. 'Mist, ich bekomm das wahrscheinlich nie hin!' 'Wie stand es in dem Buch, du musst auf dein Können vertrauen!' 'Tu ich doch, aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter!' 'Du hast es ja noch gar nicht probiert!' Langsam nervte Harry diese kleine Stimme, die sich Gewissen nannte. "Ich kann's nicht, schau!" Sauer über sich selbst, streckt Harry die Hand aus, aber was war das, in seiner Hand begann sich eine, zwar noch kleine, aber stark leuchtende Kugel zu bilden. "Oh..." 'Siehst du, du kannst es, wenn du nur willst!' 'Stimmt...' Erleichtert, darüber, dass er es doch geschafft hatte, ging Harry ins Bett...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wartete Merlin wie immer am Frühstückstisch auf Harry. "Siehst du, du hast den Zauber ja doch geschafft-" "Aber, woher weist du das?" Merlin schmunzelte. "Harry, mir entgeht hier nichts, schließlich ist es meine hm...sagen wir mal Erinnerung!" "Ach ja, stimmt...Was machen wir dann heute?" "Nun ja, ich möchte nachher erst mal deinen Lumos-Zauber sehen. Und danach üben wir ein paar Schockzauber..." Also taten sie das. Merlin schien sehr begeistert über Harrys Leuchtkugel und auch bei den Schockzauber schlug Harry sich nicht schlecht. Nur die Stärke des Zaubers konnte er noch nicht festlegen. "Du machst das gut, stell dir einfach vor, wie stark bzw. wie lang du jemanden schocken willst und sprich dann den Zauber."  
  
Also schockte Harry die Spinne, die ihnen als Versuchsobjekt diente noch ein paar Mal und es klappte eigentlich jedes Mal so, wie er es wollte.  
  
Nach und nach lernte Harry es, auch ohne seinen Zauberstab zu zaubern. Er beherrschte schon alle Flüche, die er je auf Hogwarts gelernt hatte ohne Zauberstab und Merlin brachte ihm noch einige andere bei. Darunter waren Blockzauber wie zum Beispiel der 'kolbus' und andere nützlich Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ein sehr mächtiger Schutzwand namens 'tuscho'. Dieser Zauber hielt zwar nicht sehr lange, schaffte es aber, auch sehr mächtige Flüche abprallen zu lassen. Harry verbesserte sich von Tag zu Tag und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.  
  
Nun waren schon 2 Monate vergangen und Harry beherrschte das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab genauso gut wie das mit. Bei den meisten Flüchen musste er nicht einmal mehr den Zauberspruch sagen, es reichte, wenn er sich auf das gewünschte Ergebnis konzentrierte.  
  
"So, ich würde sagen, heute beginnen wir mit dem Animagi-Zauber-" "Was, ich darf ein Animagus werden?" Entgeistert sah Harry Merlin an. "Natürlich darfst du, es ist nur die Frage ob du es kannst. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das auch noch hinbekommen!" "In was für ein Tier werde ich mich verwandeln?" "Hm, das können wir durch einen Zauber herausfinden. Gib mir deine Hand, Harry!" Harry gab sie ihm. Kaum hatte er Merlins Hand berührt, da überkam ihn ein eigenartiges Gefühl, und plötzlich verwandelte er sich in einen Phönix, nur um sich gleich danach in einen Hirschen zu verwandeln.  
  
Das ganze dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und er stand wieder als Mensch im Raum. "Oh, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, du kannst dich in zwei Tiere verwandeln...sehr ungewöhnlich..." Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Merlin, weil ihn die Entdeckung, dass Harry sich in zwei Tiere verwandeln kann leicht geschockt hatte, und Harry, weil er ziemlich verwirrt war. 'ein Hirsch...mein Vater hat sich auch in einen Hirschen verwandelt, genauso wie mein Patronus. Was das wohl bedeuten mag...' "Das heißt, dass du deinem Vater sehr nahe warst, und es auch jetzt noch bist!" Harry zuckte zusammen, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er laut gedacht hatte.  
  
"Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum es dir möglich ist, zwei Tiergestalten anzunehmen. Deine Eltern waren beide sehr mächtig, dadurch kannst du dich in zwei Tiere verwandeln, den Hirschen hast du väterlicherseits 'geerbt', wenn man das so sagen kann und der Phönix steht für mein Blut." "Aha..." "Hm...ich würde sagen, wir üben aber erst mal mit einem Tier...mit welchem möchtest du anfangen?" "Hirsch!" Harry freute sich schon darauf, sich in einen Hirschen zu verwandeln, denn dadurch schien es ihm, als wäre er seinem Vater noch näher. "Wir beginnen am besten mit der Theorie, was weist du schon über den Animagi-Zauber?"...  
  
Also gingen die Beiden die Theorie durch, was einige Tage dauerte. "So ich würde sagen, für heute reicht's, morgen können wir dann mit der Verwandlung selbst beginnen." "Echt? So schnell schon?" "Ja Harry, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass dir der Zauber eigentlich schon im Blut liegen müsste. Also gute Nacht, Harry!" "Jaah... dir auch eine gute Nacht."  
  
Merlin verschwand wie immer und Harry ging auf sein Zimmer. 'Morgen darf ich mich also verwandeln...was für ein Gefühl das wohl ist...' Diese Nacht schlief Harry nur wenig, er war viel zu aufgeregt. 'Jetzt werde ich auch ein Animagus...das is' cool, was Ron und Hermine dazu wohl sagen würden...?' Dieser Gedanke machte Harry ein wenig traurig, denn er vermisste die Beiden sehr. Während er noch so über seine Zeit in Hogwarts nachdachte, schlief er langsam ein...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf. Einerseits freute er sich auf die Verwandlung, andererseits hatte er auch Angst davor, es nicht zu schaffen. Während dem Frühstück schwiegen beide, und als sie in den Übungsraum gingen, verstärkte sich das flaue Gefühl in Harrys Magen. "Du schaffst das schon!" Merlin schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass Harry sich nicht wohl fühlte. "Mach einfach das, was wir besprochen haben und du schaffst es!" Aufmunternd zwinkerte Merlin Harry zu und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl an der Wand. "Also, probier es mal!" Harry stellte sich in die Mitte des Raums (in den Duellierring) und konzentrierte sich: 'Ich schaff das, mein Vater hat es auch geschafft, ich schaff das!'  
  
Auf einmal machte es 'Plop' und anstelle von Harry, stand ein Hirsch da. Aber schon nach einer Sekunde stand Harry wieder an der Stelle, sichtlich geschwächt. "Das war gut, hier hast du eine Schokolade...so, und jetzt probier' es gleich noch mal, das vorhin war schon nicht schlecht!" Also konzentrierte sich Harry, nachdem er die Schokolade gegessen hatte wieder und schaffte es diesmal sogar, die Gestallt eines Hirsches länger zu halten.  
  
Er probierte es noch ein paar mal, bis Merlin meinte, dass das genug für einen Tag sei. "Der Zauber ist schwierig, und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst. Für heute reicht es auf jeden Fall, wenn du willst, kannst du noch ein bisschen in die Bücherei gehen, bis es Essen gibt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Merlin wieder. Harry jedoch ging nicht in die Bücherei, sonder begab sich in sein Zimmer, um den Animagi-Zauber noch ein wenig zu üben...  
Auch die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Beiden mit Üben und Harry wurde sichtlich besser. Nur wenn es daran ging, den Zauber länger als eine halbe Stunde zu halten, hatte er große Schwierigkeiten.  
  
"Das schaffst du schon noch Harry, du bist eh besser, als ich gedacht hatte. Jetzt ist es aber genug." Es war mal wieder das Ende einer Übungsstunde und Harry saß verschwitzt und kaputt auf einem Stuhl. "Der Zauber ist schwierig und es gibt sogar nur wenige Erwachsene, die ihn ausführen können, also mach dir nichts draus. Das schaffst du schon noch!" "Hm, gute Nach dann.." Harry ging auf sein Zimmer und setzte sich in den Stuhl am Kamin. 'Mist, warum schaff' ich es nich', mein Vater hat es doch auch geschafft!' Harry war sauer auf sich selbst. Immer noch wütend ging Harry ins Bett...  
  
Harry befand sich am Rand zum 'Verbotenen Wald' und vor ihm stand eine weitere Gestalt, etwa so groß wie er selbst. Als er näher an die Person herantrat konnte er leises Fluchen hören: "Mist, warum klappt es nicht länger!?" Harry ging noch näher an die Figur heran und auf einmal wusste er, wer hier vor ihm stand und fluchte. "Dad?" Doch die Gestalt schien ihn nicht zu hören, sondern schimpfte weiter vor sich hin. "Ich muss es schaffen, schließlich ist es für Moony." Harry horchte auf, denn langsam schien er zu verstehen, welches Problem sein Vater in spe hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht für lange Zeit verwandeln! Harry trat noch ein paar Schritte an seine Vater heran, da er sich jetzt sicher war, dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Auf einmal verwandelte Krone sich wieder in einen Hirschen, schaffte es aber auch diesmal nicht, lange in dieser Gestalt zu bleiben. Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf: Beide schafften es nicht, da sie zu verbissen an die Sache rangingen! "Nicht so verbissen!" Harry wusste zwar, dass James ihn nicht hören konnte, wollte es aber wenigstens versuchen. Als Krone jedoch seinen Kopf hob und in Harry's Richtung sah, hätte er schwören können, dass dieser ihn ansah, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort, als James sich verwirrt umsah. "Komisch...na ja, wollen wir's mal testen." James konzentrierte sich dieses Mal zwar auch, lies seine Verwandlung jedoch ruhig laufen.  
  
Und tatsächlich, dieses Mal klappte der Zauber perfekt. Noch während Harry seinen Vater in Hirschgestalt ansah, verschwamm plötzlich das Bild und Harry wachte in seinem Zimmer bei Merlin auf.  
  
'Wow, was war das nur für ein Traum?! Na ja, wenn's bei Dad geklappt hat, will ich's auch mal versuchen!' Harry stieg aus dem Bett, stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und verwandelte sich. 'Heh, es geht ja viel leichter als sonst!' Und wirklich, Harry konnte sich so lang verwandeln wie er wollte, ohne dass es ihn arg anstrengte. "Das muss ich morgen auf jeden Fall Merlin zeigen!" Mit diesem Vorsatz ging Harry wieder zu Bett.  
  
Als er Merlin am nächsten Morgen von seinem Traum erzählte und ihm vorführte, wie er die Verwandlung nun beherrschte strahlte dieser ihn glücklich an! "Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast deinen Fehler selbst bemerkt und beherrscht den Zauber nun auch. Jetzt fehlt nur noch deine zweite Animagusgestalt!" "Ähm, Merlin-" "Ja?" "Werde ich als Phönix auch die Kräfte eines Phönixes besitzen?" "Du meinst du Heilkraft und das Verbrennen?" "Ja!" "Nun ja, soviel ich weiss hast du in der Gestalt eines Phönixes wirklich die Macht zu heilen, aber das mit der Verbrennung wird nicht klappen." "Ok, das wollte ich wissen. Soll ich anfangen?" "Ja, mach das!" Also stellte sich Harry wie immer in die Mitte des Raumes und verwandelte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten in einen Phönix.  
  
Er flog eine Runde durch das Zimmer und setzte sich dann auf die Schulter von Merlin. Dort begann er zu singen und der ganze Raum wurde von seinem überirdischen Gesang erfüllt. Nachdem Harry sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, klatschte Merlin begeistert in die Hände. "Bravo, das hast du wirklich toll gemacht!" "Danke, aber es war ganz leicht, nachdem ich wusste, was ich immer falsch mache hab." "Nun, nach deiner glanzvollen Leistung, lass uns was essen!" Also gingen die Beiden zum Essen.  
  
"Und, was machen wir jetzt?" Beide waren mit dem Essen fertig und Harry wartete schon begierig darauf, wieder etwas neues zu lernen. "Hm, ich glaube sehr viel muss ich dir nicht mehr beibringen... am besten zeige ich dir noch ein paar nützliche Flüche und Zaubereien." "Und die wären?" "Nicht so ungeduldig mein Junge, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" Also gingen die Beiden wieder in den Übungsraum. "Als erstes möchte ich dir einen Blockzauber beibringen. Er ist sehr wirksam gegen alle möglichen Flüche." Also übten die beiden den Zauber, wobei man sagen musste, das nur Harry ihn übte, Merlin stand nur daneben und gab ihm Tipps. (zu dem Blockzauber nachher genaueres...)  
  
Harry brauchte noch einen weiteren Tag, bis er ihn perfekt beherrschte. "So, nachdem du diesen Zauber kannst, wenden wir uns mal dem Unsichtbarmachen zu. Ich weis, du hast einen Tarnumhang, aber manchmal wirst du ihn nicht unbedingt griffbereit haben. Dann hilft dir dieser Zauber. Aber pass auf, er hält nur ungefähr 10 Minuten! Du musst dich einfach darauf konzentrieren, unsichtbar zu sein, wie sich das anfühlt weist du ja, oder?"  
  
Nachdem Harry genickt hatte, fuhr Merlin fort. "Also, wie gesagt, du musst dich ganz stark auf dieses Gefühl konzentrieren und dann das Wort 'Rabtisnu' aussprechen, oder in deinem Fall denken. (ich hoffe es ist schon klar, dass Harry auch ohne Sprechen Zaubern kann ^^) Also probier's mal!" Harry probierte und probierte und plötzlich fühlte er ein komisches Kribbeln. Als er an sich hinuntersah, erschrak er erst sehr, schließlich ist es immer wieder ein Erlebnis, sich nicht zu sehen. "Ähm, wie werde ich wieder normal?!" Harrys Stimme ertönte irgendwo im Raum und während er sprach, bemerkte er, wie das Kribbeln aufhörte. Mit einem 'Plop' stand er wieder im Raum.  
  
"Wow! Das is' irgendwie komisch, ganz anders als unter 'nem Tarnumhang.." "Na ja, ein Tarnumhang ist wieder etwas anderes.... aber den Zauber hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen..." Sie übten noch ein wenig weiter, bis Merlin meinte, dass Harry den Zauber schon gut genug konnte. "So, jetzt lass uns eine kleine Pause einlegen, danach bring ich dir noch einen anderen Zauber bei, jetzt lass uns aber Essen gehen!"  
  
Also hier ist mal wieder ein neues Chapter . Ich hab vergessen zu erwähnen, dass mir Harry Potter nicht gehört und ich bedanke mich an Matjes und Lijenna die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich noch mehr bekommen  
  
Werde.  
  
Lord Sylver 


	4. Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 4: Rückkehr Zwei weitere Monate verbrachten die beiden damit, dass Merlin Harry alle möglichen Zaubersprüche und Flüche beibrachte. Einige davon waren sehr schwierig, aber nach vielem Üben schaffte Harry auch diese. Vor allem die Zaubersprüche der weißen Magie machten ihm Kopfzerbrechen, denn sie verlangten viel von ihm ab, doch auch sie beherrschte er nach einiger Zeit.  
Eines Tages, Harry war nun schon ein halbes Jahr bei Merlin, sprach Merlin zum ersten Mal das Thema Rückkehr an. "Jetzt bist du schon so lange bei mir, Harry, und es gibt nichts mehr, was ich dich noch lehren könnte." "Ja aber..." Harry wurde schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an die Dursleys schlecht.  
  
Ihm hatte es hier bei Merlin sehr gut gefallen und er wollte eigentlich noch gar nicht zurück in seine Welt, wo er an Voldemort und all den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Trimagischen Turniers erinnert werden würde. "Harry, du musst zurück, schließlich kannst du nicht für immer in dieser Erinnerung weiterleben. Die Dursleys wird es eh schon wundern, warum du dich während einer Nacht so verändert hast." Damit hatte Merlin recht. Harry war in der Zeit bei ihm ein gutes Stück gewachsen und wirkte überhaupt viel erwachsener.  
  
"Außerdem, vermisst du deine Freunde denn gar nicht?" Jetzt wo Merlin es sagte, viel Harry auf, wie sehr ihm Ron, Hermine und die anderen fehlten. "Du hast Recht, ich sollte wirklich wieder zurück, aber wie komm ich denn wieder hier raus?" Schließlich war in dem Raum, in dem Harry das erstemal gelangt war, keine andere Tür oder ähnliches zu finden gewesen. "Das werde ich erledigen, aber davor will ich dir noch das geben."  
  
Merlin nahm sich die Kette, welche er immer bei sich trug ab und sah andächtig darauf. "Trage diesen Anhänger immer bei dir, er wird dir helfen und dich beschützen. Er ist das Zeichen dafür, dass du mein Nachfahre bist." Mit diesen Worten hängte er Harry die Kette samt Anhänger um. Der Anhänger selbst bestand aus einer kleinen, aus Silber angefertigten Scheibe, auf der ein Halbmond und eine Sonne, zusammen verbunden, zu sehen waren. "Ähm, danke!" Harry wusste nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit brach Merlin dann die Stille.  
  
"Harry, es war schön dein Lehrer zu sein, und ich muss wirklich sagen, ich bin stolz auf dich! Denk immer daran, dass die Weiße Magie stärker als die Schwarze ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es mit Hilfe deiner Freunde schaffen wirst. Und übrigens..." Jetzt fing Merlin wieder an zu grinsen. "Die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab beziehungsweise Zaubersprüche wird nicht bemerkt."  
  
Merlin zwinkerte ihm zu, und Harry verstand. Das hieß, er könnte auch in den Ferien zaubern, ohne dass er dafür Ärger bekommen würde, solange er nicht seinen Zauberstab bzw. Zaubersprüche benutzten würde. Und da beides kein Problem für ihn darstellte, fing die Idee der Rückkehr an, Harry Spaß zu machen. "Sei aber nicht allzu gemein zu deinen Verwandten."  
  
Merlin schien Harrys Gedanken gelesen zu haben, den dieser war gerade dabei, sich vorzustellen, was er jetzt alles mit Dudley machen könnte. "Ich werde versuchen, mich zusammen zu reißen!" Die Beiden grinsten sich noch an, doch auf einmal wurde Merlin wieder ernst. "Jetzt ist es aber wirklich Zeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du der Aufgabe gewachsen bist, Leb wohl Harry..."  
  
Plötzlich begann der Raum zu verschwimmen und auch die Konturen Merlins wurden unscharf. Harry konnte nur noch ein schnelles 'Auf Wiedersehen' sagen, und schon stand er wieder in seinem Zimmer, im Ligusterweg 4. Vor ihm lag das Buch über Merlin, und gerade, als Harry es aufheben wollte, verschwand es. "Jetzt bin ich also wieder da..." Harry sah sich im Zimmer um, und wirklich, es war alles noch genau an dem Platz, an dem es bei seinem Aufbruch gestanden hatte. Plötzlich flog eine Eule durch das noch immer offene Fenster, gleich gefolgt von einem großem Uhu. Harry nahm beiden die Briefe ab und begann zu lesen...  
  
Hi Harry, als erstes Mal Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, ich hoffe die Eule ist noch rechtzeitig angekommen, da ich sie erst gestern losgeschickt hab. Dein Geschenk liegt bei, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Viktor meinte es würde dir ganz gut gefallen. Und ich glaube er hat damit recht. Von ihm soll ich dich übrigens auch schön grüßen! Wir sehen uns im Hogwartsexpress, oder vielleicht in der Winkelgasse, Bis bald, Hermine  
  
Schnell nahm Harry der Eule ein mittelgroßes Päckchen ab, gespannt darauf, was Krum Hermine wohl empfohlen hatte. Hastig packte er es aus..."Wow!" Bei dem Geschenk handelte es sich um einen echten Schnatz. Vorsichtig nahm Harry den kleinen, goldenen Ball aus seiner Verpackung. Der Schnatz fing an mit den Flügel zu schlagen und Harry steckte ihn schnell wieder in den Karton, da das Fenster ja immer noch offen stand. Richtig ehrfürchtig legte Harry den Karton auf sein Bett und widmete sich jetzt dem Brief den der Uhu gebracht hatte. Jener kam von Lupin und Harry machte sich auch gleich daran ihn zu öffnen...  
  
Lieber Harry, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag, wie geht es dir denn so? Hier in der Zaubererwelt passiert nicht viel. Voldemort hält sich ruhig, aber wir denken, dass ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Zu deinem Geschenk. Ich finde es ist Zeit, dass der Clubraum der Marauders weitergegeben wird. Ja Harry, du verstehst mich richtig, wir hatten damals einen eigenen Raum, von dem nur wir vier etwas wussten. Er befindet sich hinter der Statue von Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr müsst nur auf die Nase drücken und 'Lass mich ein!' sagen und es wird sich eine Tür in der Nische, in der die Figur steht, öffnen. So, mehr sag ich aber nicht, der Raum selbst soll eine Überraschung werden! Ich wünsche dir und deinen Freunden viel Spaß mit dem Raum! Schöne Grüße, Remus Lupin  
  
'Wow, das muss ich gleich Ron und Hermine erzählen!' Also machte sich Harry daran, die Antworten auf seine Geburtstagsgrüße zu schicken. Natürlich vergaß er bei den Antworten an Hermine und Ron nicht, ihnen von dem Clubraum zu erzählen, und er konnte sich Ron's begeistertes Gesicht bildlich vorstellen. Auch schickte er die Hogwartseule mit der Annahme seines Postens zurück. Als er fertig war versteckte Harry die Schreibsachen und seine Geschenke wieder unter der losen Diele und ging hinunter zum Frühstück.  
  
Den Dursleys fiel Harry's Veränderung erst gar nicht auf, da sie ihn ja eh schon lange nicht mehr beachteten, als Harry aber neben Petunia stand und schon fast genau so groß wie sie war, schrie diese auf. "Vernon! Vernon...schau, er...er ist anders...!" Onkel Vernon sah Harry böse und auch ein wenig ängstlich an, Dudley hatte sich eh schon aus der Küche verdrückt. "Wie...wie hast du das gemacht?!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, als ich aufgewacht bin war ich schon so." Harry konnte sich bei den Gesichtern die seine Verwandten zogen nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. "Raus!" Also schnappte er sich noch ein Brot und verzog sich in sein Zimmer, wo er anfing für Zaubertränke zu lernen, schließlich wollte er es Snape mal gehörig zeigen...  
  
Der Rest der Ferien war um einiges angenehmer, als die Tage zuvor. Bei allen Aufgaben, die ihm die Dursleys gaben, konnte Harry sich mit ein wenig Zauberei helfen und so war es nicht sonderlich schlimm. Die Dursleys selbst vermieden jeglichen Kontakt zu Harry und dem das nur recht war. Gelegentlich begleitete er Hedwig, in der Gestalt eines Phönix, auf ihren Nachtflügen, oder machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Dudleys Spielzeug zu verhexen, so dass er es z. B. nicht mehr fand. Alles in allem schienen dies die besten Ferien, oder zumindest die besten Ferien bei den Dursleys, zu werden.  
  
Einen Tag bevor Hagrid Harry abholen wollte, kam von ersterem noch eine Eule, dass er ihn um 19.00 Uhr abholen würde. Harry ging die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Onkel Vernon Zeitung las. "Du, Onkel Vernon" "Hm?" "Ich werd morgen abgeholt, von Hagrid-" "Von diesem Monster!? Was werden die Nachbarn denken wenn so ein Riese vor unserer Tür steht!?" "Er kommt erst um 19.00 Uhr!" "DER kommt mir aber nicht ins Haus!" 'Keine Sorge, ich will nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben!' Aber das dachte Harry sich nur. Er nickte und verschwand in sein Zimmer, um seinen Koffer zu packen, was auch mit ein bisschen magischer Hilfe nicht lange dauerte.  
  
Am nächsten Abend wartete Harry sehnsüchtig auf Hagrids Ankunft. Die Dursleys ließen gar nicht mehr mit sich reden, und Harry wartete lieber in seinem Zimmer. Pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr stand Hagrid vor der Tür. Schnell verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Verwandten und verschwand dann samt Koffer durch die Haustür. "Hallo Harry!" "Hi Hagrid!" "Siehst gut aus, und bist ziemlich groß geworden" "Danke" Harry wollte nicht näher auf das Thema eingehen.  
  
"Sag mal Hagrid, wie kommen wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse?" "Oh, das hab ich ja völlig vergessen. Hier!" Er zog einen alten Turnschuh aus seinem Mantel. "Wir reisen per Portschlüssel, fass ihn bitte an." Als sie beide den Schuh berührten drehte sich alles und einen Augenblick später standen sie im Hinterhof des 'Tropfenden Kessels'. Sie gingen in den Pub und mieteten sich zwei Zimmer. Während Hagrid noch auf einen 'Abendtrunk' an der Bar blieb, ging Harry in sein Zimmer um noch ein wenig zu lesen...  
  
Am nächsten Tag erledigten die Beiden Harry's Einkäufe. Von den Weasleys oder Hermine war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. "Und Harry, was hast du heute noch so vor?" fragte Hagrid gegen Nachmittag, nachdem sie schon alles besorgt hatten. "Na ja, ich schau vielleicht noch ein bisschen bei 'Qualität für Quidditch' rein und ess' vielleicht noch ein Eis. Und was willst du noch machen?" "Ich muss noch Dünger und andere Sachen kaufen, also sehen wir uns heute beim Abendessen?" "Klar, tschüss Hagrid!" "Tschau Harry."  
  
Wie geplant schlenderte Harry noch durch die Winkelgasse und traf hier und dort auch ein paar Klassenkameraden. Es war schon spät als er wieder in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zurückkehrte und Hagrid wartete schon mit dem Essen. "Ah, da bist du ja, setzt dich und lass es dir schmecken!" Nach dem Essen blieben beide noch ein bisschen sitzen und redeten über Quidditch und andere Sachen. "Du Hagrid, wie kommen wir morgen eigentlich zum Bahnhof?" "Dumbledore hat mir auch für das nen Portschlüssel gegeben...wann soll ich dich denn morgen wecken?" "Ach, lass nur, das übernimmt schon Hedwig! Also gute Nacht Hagrid, ich geh jetzt ins Bett..." "Jo, gute Nacht Harry!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ziemlich früh auf. Hedwig war noch nicht von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd zurück und Harry fing an seine neuen Schulsachen und die wenigen Sachen die er während seiner Anwesenheit im 'Tropfenden Kessel' gebraucht hatte einzupacken und sich selbst reisefertig zu machen. Als er aus dem Bad kam saß Hedwig schon in ihrem Käfig und klackerte ihm fröhlich zu. Auch sie schien sich auf Hogwarts zu freuen. Als Hagrid an Harry's Tür klopfte war dieser schon reisefertig. Hagrid schien verblüfft. "Können wir?" "Ja natürlich!" Sie ging runter zur Bar und nachdem sie die beiden Übernachtungen gezahlt hatten, reisten sie per Portschlüssel nach Kings Cross.  
  
Dort gingen sie durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4, wo schon viele Schüler warteten. Hagrid verabschiedete sich und meinte, er müsse zum Lokführer. Harry suchte unterdessen seine beiden Freunde. "Da bist du ja, Harry!" Hermine stürmte auf ihn zu, stutzte jedoch als sie ihn von Nahem sah. "Wow hast du dich vielleicht verändert!" "Jetzt bist du schon so groß wie ich!" Auch Ron war zu den Beiden gestoßen. "Hi, ihr Beiden...na ja, ich bin halt auch ein bisschen gewachsen..." "Ein bisschen ist gut! Ich bin hier die Kleinste!" Hermine schien enttäuscht. "Mach dir nichts draus, jetzt kommt aber, sonst erwischen wir den Zug nicht!"  
  
Die Drei suchten sich ein leeres Abteil, wo sie sich gleich breit machten. "Erzähl schon, was genau hat es mit dem Clubraum auf sich?" Ron schien sich schon sehr darauf zu freuen, also erzählte Harry seinen beiden Freunden alles was er über den Raum wusste. Die restliche Zugfahrt redeten sie über Sachen wie Quidditch und rätselten welchen Lehrer/ welche Lehrerin sie wohl dieses Jahr in 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' bekommen würden. Alles in allem war die Zugfahrt ruhig, und es lies sich nicht einmal ein Draco Malfoy blicken, was die Gemüter gleich noch besser stimmte. Schnell war es Abend und der Hogwartsexpress hielt in Hogsmeade. Die Drei stiegen in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen und fuhren durch das kleine Dorf in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
Die Drei begaben sich in die Große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Wie jedes Jahr wurden die Erstklässler der Reihe nach in die Große Halle geführt. "Du Harry, schau mal, das Mädchen wo als letztes geht, die is' doch niemals ne Erstklässlerin!" Natürlich fiel Hermine wieder jede Kleinigkeit auf. "Stimmt, dazu ist sie zu alt!" Auch Ron war das blonde Mädchen gleich aufgefallen. "Wir werden seh'n wer sie ist." Gespannt verfolgten die Drei die Auswahl und als nur noch das geheimnisvolle Mädchen übrig war erhob sich Dumbledore. "Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Als erstes möchte ich unsere Neuankömmlinge herzlich Willkommen heißen. Ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass der Verbotene Wald verboten ist. Außerdem wollen wir dieses Jahr für eine höhere Sicherheit sorgen, da wie ihr alle ja schon wisst, Voldemort letzten Sommer wieder auferstanden ist." Bei der Nennung des Namens zuckten fast alle Schüler zusammen. "Zum Schluss möchte ich euch noch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen, ihr Name ist Anja Abraxas, und sie wird in die 5. Klasse kommen. Bis jetzt hat sie in Amerika gelebt. Kommen sie Miss Abraxas."  
  
Während Anja auf dem Stuhl saß, den Sprechenden Hut weit über dem Kopf, wurde in der ganzen Halle getuschelt. 'Eine Abraxas?' 'Eine von DEN Abraxas?' Die Abraxas waren eine berühmte Hexen-/Zaubererfamilie, und fast jeder der anwesenden Schülern hatte schon einmal von dieser Familie gehört. Das Getuschel verstummte und alle warteten gespannt darauf, welches Haus der Hut wohl verkünden würde. Als der Hut endlich "Gryffindor" verkündete, jubelten alle Gryffindors los und nervös ging Anja zum Tisch.  
  
"Kann ich mich hier hinsetzten?" Sie deutete auf einen Sitzplatz neben Harry. "Klar, darf ich mich vorstellen, Harry Potter und das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley!" Anjas braune Augen funkelten als Harry seinen Namen nannte, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten starrte sie nicht auf seine Narbe. "Anja Abraxas, aber das wisst ihr ja schon." Anja setzte sich neben Harry und während dem Essen (Dumbledore hatte schon seinen typischen 'Haut rein!' Satz gesagt) redeten sie über alle möglichen Dinge.  
  
Als auch der letzte Schüler mit dem Essen fertig waren, bat Dumbledore die Vertrauensschüler zu sich und die restlichen Schüler verschwanden, mal abgesehen von den Erstklässlern, die noch auf die Vertrauensschüler warteten. Harry, Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler gingen zum Lehrertisch und Ron wartete unterdessen mit Anja an der Tür. Nachdem sie die Passwörter bekommen hatten, stiegen die Vier samt Erstklässler hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedeten sich die Jungen von den Mädchen und alle gingen zu Bett. 'Es ist schön wieder in Hogwarts zu sein...' mit diesem Gedanken schlief Harry ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf, und da er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saß zu seinem Erstaunen schon jemand. "Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Anja nickte und Harry setzte sich neben sie in einen Stuhl. "Ich auch nicht..." Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis endlich Hermine und Ron auftauchten. "Na ihr Langschläfer?" Harry und Anja grinsten sie an, wobei sich Rons verschlafenes Gesicht noch mehr verzog. "Jetzt lasst uns aber runter zum Frühstück gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht." Das war wieder typisch Hermine.  
  
Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstücken fertig waren, und auch ihre Stundenpläne erhalten hatten, gingen sie zu Viert zu ihrer ersten Stunde, Zauberkunst. Als die Klasse endlich saß, las Professor Flitwick die Klassenliste durch. Schließlich kam er hinter dem Lehrerpult hervor. "Guten Morgen. Heute werden sie zum ersten Mal einen Blockzauber lernen. Nachdem ich ihnen gezeigt habe, wie er funktioniert, möchte ich, dass sie sich in Zweiergruppen aufstellen und versuchen, leichte Flüche, die ihr Gegenüber ausgesprochen hat, zu blocken. Also passen sie jetzt bitte alle auf!"  
  
Er zeigte eine umständliche Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. "So, und jetzt probieren sie es bitte! Gut, und dazu müssen sie das Wort kolbus sprechen. kol-bus, versuchen sie es!" 'Kol-bus' Nachdem der Professor alle kontrolliert hatte, ob sie die Bewegung und den Spruch konnten, stellte er sie zu Paaren zusammen. Ron und Hermine waren ein Paar (in mehrerer Hinsicht *gg*) und Anja und Harry standen sich gegenüber. "Also, jetzt schicken alle, die rechts stehen einen leichten Fluch z.B. den Rictusempra (für alle die's nicht wissen, das ist der Kitzelfluch) . Ihr auf der linken Seite versucht mit dem Kolbus den Fluch zu brechen. Also, auf drei! Eins...zwei....drei!" Hermine, Anja und alle anderen die rechts standen, feuerten ihre Flüche ab, und alle Rechten, darunter Harry und Ron versuchten sie zu blocken. Einigen erging es dabei gar nicht gut, und es gab viele Schüler die getroffen wurden.  
  
Natürlich war der Blockzauber für Harry kein Problem und Anja und die anderen Staunten nicht schlecht, als er, nur leise murmelnd und auch nur mit der Andeutung einer Bewegung den Zauber blockte. Auch Professor Flitwick war Harrys Glanzleistung nicht entgangen, was ja kein Wunder war, da er so ziemlich der Einzige war, der von den Blockern noch an seinem Platz stand. "Sehr gut Mr. Potter, sagen sie, haben sie diesen Zauber schon einmal gelernt?" "Ähm, ja, das heißt nein..." 'Mist, was soll ich ihnen sagen, ich kann ja schlecht sagen, Ja, bei Merlin...ah, ich habs!' "Ich hab während den Ferien viel über Blockzauber gelesen und 'Trockenübungen' gemacht..." Harry setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und der Professor schien ihm zu glauben. "Sehr gut Mr. Potter, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor! So, und nun wechseln sie bitte die Plätze!" Also wechselten sie die Plätze und nun waren Ron und Harry mit Flüchen an der Reihe.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde beherrschte nur Harry den Block richtig, alle anderen hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten. "Bis zur nächsten Stunde üben sie bitte alle den Zauber, auf Wiedersehen." Der weitere Schultag ging ohne besondere Zwischenfälle vorüber, mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry auf unerklärliche Weise, plötzlich der Beste in Sachen Flüche und Sprüche war. Er schob den Erfolg darauf zurück, dass er in den Ferien gelernt hatte, was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Es war Abend des selben Tages, und die Vier, Anja gehörte fast schon dazu, übten im Gryffindorgemeinschaftraum noch den Blockzauber, wobei Harry eher Tipps gab, als selbst zu üben. "Ich raff's nicht, wie machst du das!?" Ron lies sich müde in einen Sessel fallen. "Tja, wenn man einmal die Technik verstanden hat, dann ist es ganz leicht. Du schaffst das bestimmt auch noch!", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu trösten. "Uff, für heute reicht's!" Auch Anja und Hermine setzten sich in einen Sessel. Die Vier quatschten noch ein wenig und gingen dann zu Bett. 'Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, ich fall zu sehr auf...' dachte sich Harry noch, bevor er einschlief... 


	5. Clubraum

Clubraum Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte, weckte er Ron schnell auf und ging dann ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Als er mit einem immer noch müden Ron im Schlepptau in den Gemeinschaftsraum warteten dort schon Hermine und Anja, letztere hielt sich aber im Hintergrund. "Da seid ihr ja endlich, wenn wir weiter so trödeln, dann kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht!" Hermine war wirklich ein Streber wie er leibt und lebt, aber das störte Harry nicht weiter, er drehte sich zu Anja um. "Kommst du?" Sie nickte und zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  
Vielen Schülern viel auf, dass der Unterricht anders war als sonst, und einige vermuteten, dass die Lehrer sie so gut wie möglich auf Du-weist- schon-wen vorbereiten wollten, wobei sie gar nicht mal so unrecht hatten. Auch Lupin schien sie auf Duelle hinzutrainieren, denn sie übten viele Angriffs- und Verteidigungsflüche.  
  
"Harry, kannst du noch schnell dableiben?" Es war gerade Ende der ersten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Stunde und Harry, Hermine, Ron und Anja, die nun schon fast zu ihnen gehörte, waren gerade dabei, dass Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. "Natürlich Professor! Geht ihr schon mal zum Essen." Nachdem die Drei gegangen waren, wandte sich Lupin an Harry. "Harry, ich habe vor, deiner Klasse den Patronuszauber zu zeigen, und ich möchte dich bitten, mir dabei zu helfen. Bist du einverstanden?" "Natürlich Professor!" "Gut, dann wollen wir nächste Stunde mal sehen, ob du ihn nicht wieder verlernt hast!" Lupin zwinkerte Harry zu, und dieser ging auch zum Essen. "Was wollte Lupin denn?" Fragend sah Ron Harry an. "Na ja, er will uns den Patronuszauber beibringen, und er hat mich gebeten, ihm zu helfen." "Den Patronuszauber?! Das ist aber sehr hohe Magie, normalerweise wird der nicht an Schulen gelehrt, zumindest war das bei uns so..." Fragend sah Anja die Drei an. "Bei uns auch nicht, ich schätze mal, Dumbledore will sicher gehen, dass wir uns gegen Dementoren wehren können, schließlich könnte Du- weist-schon-wer sie auf seine Seite bringen." Damit hatte Hermine sehr wohl recht, denn wo anders...  
  
"Herr, die Dementoren sind mit ihrem Angebot einverstanden, sie werden sich uns anschließen, wenn ihr den Befehl dazu gebt." "Sehr gut Lucius, ich werde schon bald Gebrauch von ihnen machen, nun, du kannst gehen!" Voldemord sah zu, wie sein treuer Untergebener den Raum verließ und wendete sich dann an seine Schlange Nagini "Du wirst bald genug zu fressen bekommen, das versprech' ich dir..."  
  
Wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren die Schüler noch am Lernen und auch das Chaosquartett (*hehe* das hab ich von Shadow...) übte fleißig. "Was haben wir denn jetzt?" fragte Harry, während sie gerade wieder zum Schloss hochstiegen. Sie hatten gerade Kräuterkunde gehabt. Schnell kramte Hermine nach ihren Stundenplan, aber Anja war schneller. "Wir haben jetzt Verwandlung und danach Zaubertränke." Ron, Hermine und Harry stöhnten fast gleichzeitig auf, wofür sie einen verständnislosen Blick von Anja ernteten. "Was habt ihr den gegen Verwandlung?" "Gegen Verwandlung haben wir nichts..." "...aber die Aussicht auf Zaubertränke reicht..." "...um einem die Laune zu nehmen!" "Echt, wieso?" Natürlich klärten die Drei Anja schnell auf. "Na ja, ich werde es ja bald mit eigenen Augen sehen." Inzwischen waren sie im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer angekommen und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.  
  
Professor McGonagall begann die Stunde mit dem Vorlesen der Klassenliste und stellte sich dann vor die Klasse. "Wir werden dieses Jahr mit schwierigeren Verwandlungen beginnen, und außerdem möchte ich ihnen heute und die nächsten Stunden etwas über den Animagi-Zauber beibringen. Natürlich werde ich ihnen nicht beibringen ihn anzuwenden, aber ihr werdet lernen, woran man einen Animagi erkennt, oder wie man ihn zurückverwandelt. Also beginnen wir, was wisst ihr über den Zauber?" Dean antwortete. "Sehr gut, und wisst ihr auch, wie man herausfindet, welche Figur man bei diesem Zauber annimmt? Mr. Potter?!" "Es gibt einen besonderen Zauber, der aber nur von voll ausgebildeten und mächtigen Zauberer und Hexen ausgeführt werden kann. Der Zauberer bzw. die Hexe muss den Betreffenden, dessen Tiergestalt herausgefunden werden soll, an den Händen fassen und die Worte 'latse re' sprechen. Die betreffende Person verwandelt sich dann für ein paar Sekunden in das Tier, in das er sich auch beim Animagi-Zauber verwandeln wird." McGonagall schien verblüfft. "Das war sehr gut, Mr. Potter, darf ich fragen, woher sie das wissen?" Harry nuschelte etwas von durchgeführt, meinte dann jedoch laut, er habe darüber gelesen. Auf diese Antwort hin erntete er einen fragenden Blick von Hermine.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht: "Woher hast du das gewusst, selbst ich hab davon nichts gelesen!" 'Was sag ich ihr nur, ich kann ja schlecht sagen, dass ich es selbst erlebt hab...' "Na ja, ich hab's in einem Buch über Animagi gesehen." "Und was für ein Buch genau?" "Ähm, ich weiss den Titel nicht mehr, hab nur drin rumgeblättert, als ich bei Flourish & Blotts war." "Ach so..." 'Noch mal Glück gehabt...' Die Vier waren nun im Kerkerzimmer, wo sie Zaubertränke hatten, angekommen und setzten sich hin.  
  
Zu Harrys Erstaunen schien es Snape diese Stunde nicht auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Überhaupt schien er mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. "Ich weiss gar nicht was ihr habt, er schien doch ganz nett, nur ein wenig im Gedanken versunken, aber sonst..." "Tja, das war auch nicht der Snape den wir kennen!" Inzwischen saßen die Vier beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. "Na ja, wir sollten froh sein, dass er uns nicht allzu viele Punkte abgezogen hat, gibst du mir mal die Würstchen?" Wendete sich Ron an Harry. "'türlich, hier...na ja, ich würde aber gerne wissen, was ihn so aus der Bahn gebracht hat, ob es etwas mit dem Auftrag zu tun hat, den er von Dumbledore bekommen hat, ihr wisst schon, letztes Jahr im Krankenflügel." "Kann sein, aber lassen wir das, was machen wir jetzt?" Zum Glück hatte Hermines Ablenkungsmanöver gut geklappt, denn Anjas fragender Blick wich einem nachdenklichen. "Gute Frage, habt wir den viele Hausaufgaben auf?" "Nicht das ich wüsste, aber ihr müsst noch den Blockzauber üben." Für diesen Kommentar erntete Harry böse Blicke, aber schließlich hatte er ja recht. Also gingen sie nach dem Essen in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer und übten den Blockzauber. Mit Harrys Hilfe wurden die Drei immer besser und beherrschten ihn dann auch bald. "So, für heute reicht's wir sollten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Nun saßen die Vier in Sesseln, nahe des Kamins. 'Der Clubraum!' fiel es Harry plötzlich siedensheiß ein. Er wandte sich an Hermine, deutete auf die Statue und dann auf Anja und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf. Hermine verstand sofort und nickte. Auch Ron war damit einverstanden, dass sie Anja in ihr kleines Geheimnis einweihen könnten. "Warten wir noch, bis alle weg sind, okay?" "Warten auf was?" Also erzählten die Drei Anja alles über 'ihren' Clubraum, was aber auch nicht gerade viel war.  
  
Nachdem sich auch der letzte Schüler verzogen hatte, gingen die Vier zu der Nische, Harry voran. "Lass mich ein!" Kaum hatte er das gesagt, und die Nase gedrückt, öffnete sich plötzlich eine Geheimtür neben der Tür. "Kommt, lasst uns reingehen!" Das taten sie auch. Der Raum war schlicht eingerichtet und es führte eine weitere Tür in einen Nebenraum. Im Raum standen ein paar bequem aussehende Sessel und unter dem Fenster ein Tisch. Die Wände waren in einem schlichten Grau gehalten und insgesamt vermittelte der Raum eine behagliche Stimmung. "Cool! Was wohl hinter der Tür ist?!" Anja, neugierig wie immer, ging durch den Raum auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese. "Wow!" Ron, der genauso wie Hermine und Harry über Anjas Schulter in den Raum sah, sprach genau das aus, was alle dachten. Der 'Raum' entpupte sich als große Bibliothek, genauso groß, wenn nicht größer wie die Schulbücherei. Hermine stürmte gleich zum nächsten Regal und überflog die Namen der Bücher. "Das gibt's nich, hier sind Bücher, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hab!" Harry, der die Bücherei im Vergleich mit der von Merlin klein fand, sah auf seine Uhr. "Leute, ich würd' sagen, wir gehen langsam ins Bett, morgen beziehungsweise heute ist schließlich Unterricht." Und damit hatte er recht, denn es war nun schon 2 Uhr. Harry, Ron und Anja mussten Hermine regelrecht von den Büchern wegziehen, so begeistert war sie von ihrem Fund. Die Vier wünschten sich noch gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen dann in ihren jeweiligen Schlafsaal.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Anja schien sich toll einzuleben. In den meisten Fächern übertraf Harry nun sogar Hermines Leistungen, was allgemeine Verwunderung (egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer) auslöste. Hermine nahm diese Tatsache jedoch relativ gelassen und kommentierte sie mit den Worten 'Irgendwann musste es ja so kommen'. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten die Vier in ihren 'Privaträumen' (Clubraum und Bibliothek) und lernten, da dieses Jahr die ZAGs bevorstanden.  
  
Jezt war wieder so ein Moment, da ihre erste Doppelstunde (Kräuterkunde) ausgefallen war. "Ich raff' diese dumme Verwandlung nich'!" Sichtlich gestresst warf Ron das kleine Kissen, das er in eine Semmel verwandeln sollte, auf den Boden. "Du bist zu ungeduldig, so wird das nie was!" Harry hob das Kissen wieder auf und legte es vor Ron auf den Tisch. "Versuch's nochmal, diesmal aber mit mehr Konzentration. Schließ einfach die Augen und stell dir vor, wie sich das Kissen verändert, und übertrag dann diesen Gedanken mit Hilfe deines Zauberstabes auf das Kissen." Für diesen Vortrag erntete Harry einen verständnislosen Blick von Ron. "Wenn du meinst..." Und wirklich, mit Harry's Hilfe schaffte Ron es tatsächlich. "Harry, du solltest glatt Lehrer werden!" Übermütig klopfte Ron Harry auf die Schulter. "Jetzt übertreib mal nich'!", versuchte dieser abzuwehren.  
  
"Sag mal, Hermine, war Harry schon immer so gut im Zaubern?" Anja wandte ihren Blick von Harry, der noch immer versuchte Ron klar zu machen, dass er nicht McGonagalls Stelle übernehmen wollte, ab und sah Hermine an. Die Beiden saßen etwas abseits und unterhielten sich über die beiden Jungen. (hey, das macht man halt in dem Alter *gg*) "Nicht so gut. Er hatte zwar immer schon großes Talent in Sachen Zauberei, aber seit den Sommerferien scheint er ja alles schon zu können. Und mal unter uns, ich nehm ihm nich ganz ab, dass er das alles aus Büchern hat, schließlich beherrscht man nicht gleich einen Fluch, nur weil man einmal darüber gelesen hat!" "Schon komisch... ich dachte, dass er vielleicht schon immer so gut war, aber wo wir schon dabei sind, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass er manchmal die Zaubersprüche gar nicht richtig aufsagt..." "...der Zauber/Fluch aber trotzdem perfekt klappt. Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen!" "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal fragen?!" "Merkst du denn nicht, wie er auf Fragen im Bezug auf sein Können reagiert? Er blockt total ab, oder wechselt das Thema, als ob er uns etwas verheimlicht!" "Hm, du musst es wissen, du kennst ihn schon länger als ich. Naja, wir werden schon noch rausfinden, was sein Geheimnis ist, aber lassen wir das jetzt. Wie findest du ihn eigentlich so?" (ihr könnt mich jetzt dafür schlagen, aber ich musste unbedingt ein 'Frauengespräch' mit reinbringen und da is ja klar, um was es geht *ganzfettgrins*) "Du meinst, als Freund?" "...oder mehr."  
  
Verschmitzt grinste Anja Hermine an und diese blickte versonnen auf die beiden Jungen, die sich inzwischen über Quidditch unterhielten. "Ich schätze ihn als Freund sehr, aber mehr ist da nicht." "Aber du hast doch jemanden im Auge?!" Hermine errötete, Anja konnte man wohl gar nichts verheimlichen, aber das machte Hermine nichts aus. Sie hatte sich schon immer eine richtige Freundin gewünscht, schließlich konnte man mit Jungen nicht über alles reden. "Sag schon, wer ist der Glückliche, ist es etwa Ron?" Anja hatte den Blick Hermine's richtig gedeutet, und diese wurde noch roter und fing an zu stottern. "Nein...doch...ich mein..." Jetzt musste Anja lachen. "Lass nur, ich kann mir schon denken was du meinst." "Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit. "Ich weis nicht, ich bin ja noch nicht so lange auf Hogwarts...." "Aber es gibt da doch jemanden, hab ich recht?" "Nun ja...er weiss es nicht...und na ja...", druckste Anja herum.  
  
"Jetzt sag schon, wer ist es?" "Ähm...Harry" Jetzt war es draußen und plötzlich fing Hermine laut an zu lachen. "Ich würde sagen, wir haben das gleiche Problem!", meinte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Wahrscheinlich" Die Beiden grinsten sich immer noch an, als Ron und Harry zu ihnen herüberkamen. "Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Verwandlungssunterricht machen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." "Stimmt.." Die Vier gingen zur Geheimtür und Harry schaute durch das kleine Guckloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Ok, es ist niemand da, wir können raus." Mit Hilfe des Passwortes (Merlin; sie hatten es geändert) öffneten sie die Tür und kaum waren alle Vier im Gemeinschaftsraum, schloss sie sich auch gleich wieder. Nachdem jeder sich sein Schulzeug aus den jeweiligen Schlafsaalen geholt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.  
  
Dort standen auch schon alle Gryffindors der fünften Klasse und warteten darauf, dass Professor McGonagall sie einlassen würde. Diese öffnete auch gerade die Tür und bat sie herein. "So, heute möchte ich Sie bitten, ihre Kissen nicht nur vom Aussehen her in ein Brötchen zu verwandeln, sondern sie sollen auch so schmecken!" Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, die meisten waren schon froh, wenn ihr Kissen wie eine Semmel aussah.  
  
Nachdem die Professorin die Kissen fertig ausgeteilt hatte, setzte sie sich an ihr Pult und sah der Klasse beim Verwandeln zu. 'Bin mal gespannt, wer es schafft...' Nach zwei Minuten lehnte sich Harry nach hinten. 'Er wird doch nicht...' Professor McGonagall stand auf und ging zu Harry. "Mr. Potter, Sie sind schon fertig?" "Ja Professor!" "Dann wollen wir mal kosten." Die Lehrerin riss sich ein Stückchen der wirklich perfekt aussehenden Semmel ab und kostete. 'Das schmeckt ja köstlich!' "Nicht schlecht Mr. Potter, wären Sie vielleicht so gütig, mir zu sagen, woher Sie diese Art von Zauberei so gut beherrschen?" 'Na toll, was sag ich jetzt?' "Ich weiss es nicht Professor, vielleicht hab ich es ja geerbt." Harry versuchte, ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufzusetzen woraufhin Professor McGonagall nur kopfschüttelnd zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. 'Ich frag mich nur, warum der Junge plötzlich so außergewöhnlich gut ist...'  
  
Währenddessen wurde es Harry zu langweilig und er fing an, Ron, Hermine und Anja Tipps zu geben. Natürlich bemerkte die Professorin dies, sagte jedoch nichts. 'Soll er es doch versuchen, vielleicht lernen sie dadurch mehr...' Und wirklich, am Ende waren Harry, Hermine, Ron und Anja die einzigen, die die Verwandlung und Geschmack richtig gemacht hatten.  
  
"Jo Harry, danke für die Hilfe!" Froh klopfte Ron Harry auf den Rücken. "Ohne deine Hilfe, hätte ich es nie geschafft, ich bin immer noch der Meinung, du solltest McGonagalls Stelle übernehmen!" "Jetzt übertreib's mal nicht, Ron! Aber von mir auch danke, Harry." Anja lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin Harry ein wenig rot wurde. "War ja keine große Sache, ich hab euch schließlich nur Tipps gegeben." Inzwischen waren die vier Freunde bei Hagrids Hütte, wo sie jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten, angekommen.  
  
"Ah, Potti und seine Anhängsel!" Malfoy und Anhang kamen auch gerade an. "Jetzt hat die Schule ja noch so eine 'Berühmtheit'!" Das Wort 'Berühmtheit' spuckte er regelrecht aus und grinste Anja dabei hämisch an. "Meine Familie ist vielleicht berühmt, aber wir bilden uns wenigstens nichts drauf ein!" Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln, das dem von Malfoy an nichts nachstand, drehte sich Anja zu Hagrid, welcher gerade den Unterricht beginnen wollte, um. "Guten Morgen! Ihr werdet euch freuen, ich habe wieder ein paar tolle Tiere gefunden!" Strahlend öffnete Hagrid einen mittelgroßen Karton. Die meisten Gesichter der Schüler, man kann schon sagen alle, blickten mit gemischten Gefühlen der Kiste entgegen. Sie alle kannten Hagrids 'Tolle Tierchen', welche sich meistens als wahre Monster entpuppten. "Kommt und seht sie euch an, aber passt auf, sie sind sehr leicht reizbar!" Mit diesen Worten hob Hagrid eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt aus dem Karton. Beim näheren Hinsehen entpupte das Tier sich als eine Art Wildkatze, jedoch kleiner und dünner. "Man nennt diese Geschöpfe Bastet (= ägyptische Katzengöttin, ich bin im Namenerfinden nicht gerade gut), sie sind mit den Katzen die ihr kennt verwand und leben in der Wüste Ägyptens. Sie sind wie gesagt sehr leicht reizbar und können sich auch gut verteidigen, wenn sie angegriffen, oder gereizt werden. Ich möchte, dass immer zwei zusammen sich ein Bastet nehmen und es aufziehen. Ihr könnt ihnen auch Namen geben, also schließt euch bitte in Paare und holt dann ein Tierchen bei mir ab."  
  
Da Hermine und Ron ein Paar bildeten (wenn es doch nur so währe *seuftz) schloss sich Harry mit Anja zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Hagrid und ließen sich einen Bastet geben. Die Tierchen schienen wirklich sehr intelligent zu sein und das Exemplar, dass Hagrid Harry und Anja zugeteilt hatte, schien seine neuen Herrchen beziehungsweise Frauchen sehr zu mögen. "Wie wollen wir es den nennen?" "Schwierige Frage...wie wär's mit Saiga?" "Wie kommst du den auf den Namen?" "Keine Ahnung, ist mir nur so eingefallen, wieso, gefällt er dir nicht?" "Doch, und ihr (es ist jetzt einfach mal ein Weibchen) gefällt der Name anscheinend auch." Lächelnd sah Harry auf das kleine Geschöpf, das es sich gerade zufriedend schnurrend auf Anjas Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. "Ok, dann heißt du ab jetzt Saiga!" Zärtlich strich Anja über das gestreift gemusterte Fell.  
  
In dieser Stunde hatten die Schüler großen Spaß mit ihren Bastets und das Draco von seiner Wildkatze auch noch gekratzt wurde, machte den Tag dann ganz perfekt. Nachdem ihre Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu Ende war, machten die Vier sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Als sie durch das Eingangstor gingen, fielen plötzlich Wasserbomben (wer war das wohl?!) auf sie herab. Wie aus Reflex hob Harry seine Hand und lies die Bomben einen Meter über ihrem Ziel, nämlich ihren Köpfen, schweben. "Peeves, wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann..." Harry unterbrach seine Standpauke, denn alle Anwesenden (unsere drei Freunde, Peeves und noch ein paar Schüler) starrten ihn an. "Is' was?" "Äh, Harry, das bist doch du, der die Ballons schweben lässt, oder?" Hermine fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder. "Ja, und?" "Ähm, du machst das ohne...ohne Zauberstab!" (kennt ihr das, wenn in Anemies die Leute immer 'nen Tropfen am Hirn haben? so ungefähr stell ich mir die Szene vor *gg*) Jetzt musste Harry gewaltig schlucken, hatte er sich doch glatt verraten. 'Na toll, und was mach ich jetzt?!' "Was ist hier los!?" 'Super, jetzt ist auch noch McGonagall da, kann ja nur noch besser werden! (sarkastischer Gedanke)' Erstaunt sah sie Harry, der immer noch mit der Hand die Bomben in Schacht hielt, an. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ging Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu. Harry versuchte noch eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen, die Professorin schien es ihm aber nicht abzunehmen. "Folgen Sie mir bitte!" Mit einem Winken seiner Hand (jetzt war's ja eh schon egal) beförderte Harry die Bomben nach draußen und folgte der Professorin. 


End file.
